An Apple and Pear
by Zero2o1o
Summary: It had been a few days since Bright Mac and Pear Butter eloped and now they need to move on and start living a life of they're own.


An Apple and Pear

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter one: a start at a new life

Bright Macintosh was a mountain of a man with thick heavy muscles on his chest, biceps, forearms, thighs and calves all of which he had gotten from a life of hard work on his family's farm but even though he was a very strong man Bright Mac was kind hearted specially when it came to his new wife Pear Butter who he had eloped with only a few days earlier "is she still out on the porch?" Granny Smith inquired walking up beside her only son who stood at two meters towering over his mother who was only one point six meters tall "eeyup she's been out there since before dawn" the mountain of a man replied adjusting the stetson hat atop his head as he looked out the living room window at the beautiful curly brilliant gamboge haired woman sitting on the swinging chair "poor girl I can't believe Grand Pear would be so cruel to his own child and tell her she can never go home" Granny frowned still surprised that Pear Butter had chose to stay with Bright Mac instead of going with her father like he had ordered her too.

"Grand Pear let his hatred of our family cloud his judgment he didn't care that I love Pear Butter or that she loves me" Bright Mac told his mom who he knew was still getting use to having a member of the Pear family living in the house "listen Bright Mac I'm sorry for how I first treated Pear Butter when I found out you two were dating" the light brilliant orange eyed middle aged woman apologized feeling bad at how she had voiced her extreme displeasure when she and Grand Pear had found out about their children's secret wedding "ma you don't need to keep apologizing Pear Butter and me both understand why you got so mad when you found out we were eloping" Bright Mac replied placing one of his massive callus hands on his mother's shoulder.

"Speaking of which what in the sam hell made you think eloping was a good idea?" Granny stated staring up at her son who hid half his face behind his stetson hat "well what else was I gonna do Pear Butter's pa was forcing her to move and I didn't want to live without her" the moderate harlequin eyed farmer replied giving his mother the most honest answer he could give her while hiding the deep blush on his cheeks "you're such a hopeless romantic just like your father" Granny Smith smiled seeing so much of her husband in they're son.

Bright Macintosh looked out at his wife wondering what his father would say if he had been at his and Pear Butter's secret wedding and weather or not he would except Pear Butter as a member of the Apple family "you think pa would of liked Pear Butter?" Bright Mac asked his mom knowing she hadn't like the fact her son was planning to marry a Pear behind her back "that's hard to say you're dad was from the orange family and he didn't have any real reason to hate the Pears like us Apples did but he wouldn't of approved of you two getting married behind our backs" Granny answered scowling up at her son mad for what he had done but at the same time she understood why Bright Mac did what he did.

"I figured as much you and pa were raised to believe in having traditional weddings but like I said earlier what choice did I have Grand Pear was gonna move to Vanhoover and I would of never seen Pear Butter again" Bright Macintosh reinstated unwilling to lose the love of his life even if his mother disapproved of him wanting to be with a member of the Pear family "speaking of Pear Butter when are you two gonna give me some grandchildren?" the middle aged woman commented seeing her son's whole head turn a deep shade of red as he thought about having actual sex with his wife.

"Holy sweet Celestia you two haven't consummated your guys marriage have you?" Granny Smith finally realized this only being confirmed when Bright Mac's whole body went as stiff as a board and turned red "so what if we haven't we just haven't found the right time or place yet" Bright Mac shot back before storming out of the living room "of you two are going out make sure you put a grandchild into that girl" the light gray haired middle aged woman shouted after her son seeing one last opportunity to embarrass her son in front of his new wife.

"For Celestia's sake ma just stop I don't need you scaring Pear Butter away" Bright Mac shouted at his mother standing in front of the door with one of his massive hands on the door knob "well then put a baby in her and I won't mention it again" Granny shot back but her tone was calm and she had a wicked smile on her lips "dammit ma Pear Butter just pretty much lost her entire family now isn't a good time for me to ask about having kids" the only male in the house said before feeling the front door being opened and saw his wife standing in the doorway "ah crap baskets" Bright Mac muttered dreading that his wife had heard him and his mother talking about them starting a family.

Like her husband Pear Butter had a well tone body but she had more lean muscles "heeeey sugar cube how you doin?" Bright Mac greeted his new wife acting as casual as possible even though his whole face was really red now "well I could be better I guess" the new Mrs. Apple replied having to bend her neck to look up at her husband since she was one point seventy five meters tall and her head only came up to Bright Mac's chest.

"How about we go into town I bet Cup Cake has been wanting to see you since our wedding" the moderate harlequin eyed mountain of a man suggested wanting to get his wife away from his mother before she started talking about them having children "I don't know what if we run into my dad?" Pear Butter frowned scared her father would try and take her away from her new family "sugar cube there an't no way I'd ever let your daddy take you away from me" Bright Mac told his wife gently putting both his hands on Pear Butter's shoulders to ensure her she was staying in Ponyville with him.

Cause he was so much taller then his wife Bright Macintosh had to bend over so he could kiss Pear Butter on the lips "you two better keep y'all pants on while I'm here" Granny Smith told the newlyweds both of whom broke apart and tried not to make eye contact with one another out of embarrassment "ma will you cut it out" Bright Mac told his mother wishing he had gotten out of the house before Pear Butter came in "come on hon lets go before my ma says something else that'll scare you off" the brilliant red haired man said to his wife taking her hand into his own and led her out of his family's home.

The day was hot hitting ninety five degrees and the day had barely gotten started but there was a slight wind which cooled the people who were out working the field off "damn gonna get hot" Bright Mac commented looking up at the sky pass the brim of his stetson hat "we should get you a hat so your face doesn't get sun burned sugar cube" the farmer continued deciding to take his wife to the same hat store his father had taken him when he was about sixteen "good idea I'd hate for my beautiful face to get sun blistered" Pear Butter agreed giving her husband a loving smile while she rubbed her freckle cheeks.

Pear Butter wrapped herself around her husband's muscled forearm wanting to be close to Bright Macintosh and use his hat as shade "you make a great sun hat you know that?" the brilliant turquoise eyed farmer's wife giggled pulling herself a bit closer to Bright Mac who's spine straightened as he felt his wife's boobs being pressed against his forearm "glad I can be of service" the big man smiled taking off his hat and placed it on Pear Butter's head.

Bright Mac's hat was to big sliding over Pear Butter's brilliant turquoise eyes "oops sorry sugar cube" Bright Mac apologized taking his hat off his wife's head and put it back on his own "it's ok hon" Pear Butter cooed reminded when her husband had curved they're cutie marks into a giant rock as a show of affection.

The newlyweds walked nine hundred and twenty five meters before noticing a small non apple tree that came up just pass Bright Macintosh's mid section standing alone by the road "uh where did you come from?" Bright Mac asked stopping and kneeled by the little tree grabbing it by it's trunk "wait don't kill it let it grow maybe we can make a treehouse for our kids one day" Pear Butter told her husband putting her hand in the way so her husband couldn't up root the little tree "you actually want to have children with me?" the moderate harlequin eyed man inquired surprised his wife was thinking about having a family even though her's just disowned her.

"Well yeah I mean we don't have to start on it right away but one day we could start trying" Pear Butter replied her freckled cheeks blushing a light red "my ma will be thrilled to hear you saying that although she'll want grandchildren sooner then later" Bright Macintosh informed his wife who kissed him on the cheek as he released the tree from his grip "well she'll have to wait" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman smiled standing up and wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead.

It took Bright Mac and his wife half an hour to walk from Green Apple Acre to the edge of Ponyville which was already busy even though it was early in the morning and was getting hotter "so where do you wanna go first?" Bright Mac asked Pear Butter who was holding tightly to one of her husband's massive callus hands "lets go see Cup Cake I'm sure the Sugar Cube Corner is open by now" Pear Butter replied wanting to see her best friend and get one of the sweet store's delicious donuts "hey doesn't that guy from Fillydelphia owe and run the Sugar Cube Corner?, what was his name again?" Bright Macintosh commented wishing he was better with remembering people's names "I believe his name is Carrot Cake but he isn't related to Cup Cake I think" Mrs. Apple answered as she waved to someone who had once been in her class back in school.

As the couple made their way to the Sugar Cube Corner they were stopped by several people who congratulated the newlyweds on getting married not seeming to mind or care that the two had gotten married behind they're parent's back "didn't expect so many people to be so ok with us eloping" Bright Mac stated knowing that such a thing was normally frowned upon "everyone but our parents probably knew we were a couple and figured we were end up getting married sooner or later" Pear Butter smiled grateful no one outed her and her husband to their parents.

Halfway to the Sugar Cube Corner Bright Mac could see pegasuses from the weather patrol flying above him pushing clouds away from Ponyville making sure the skies were clear "looks like Bow Hothoof and his crew are working a bit of overtime again" the heavily muscled farmer commented looking up pass the brim of his stetson hat just in time to see a pegasus team push a cloud to the outskirts of town "I bet that sucks specially with how hot it's been" Pear Butter said feeling sorry for the pegasuses cause she too knew what it was like to have to work outside all day under the hot sun "don't worry about Bow Hothoof and his team they know how to deal with not getting overheated" Bright Macintosh informed his new wife before he noticed some young children who were around six years old running by one of them he knew was named Cheerilee cause she came by his family's farm a lot to play hide and go seek in the apple orchard with some of her friends.

Pear Butter had also saw Cheerilee and her friends and started wondering what her and Bright Mac's children would look like and weather they would take after her or they're father "what's on your mind sugar cube" Bright Mac asked his wife seeing Pear Butter's brilliant turquoise eyes following the children running by "oh nothing" Pear Butter lied in a sing song voice knowing she and her husband won't quite ready to become parents.

Cause Bright Mac was such a tall man he had to bend his head down as he walked into the Sugar Cube Corner the top of his stetson hat scraping the top of the door frame "you know one of these days you got to get a bigger door Carrot Cake" the mountain of a man told the scrawny light brilliant orange haired baker who was behind the countertop putting glaze on some donuts "I wouldn't need a bigger door if you won't so damn tall" the owner of the Sugar Cube Corner replied sarcastically standing at one point eight meters only a few centimeters shorter then Bright Mac.

Even though Carrot Cake hadn't been living in Ponyville long he had became friends with Bright Macintosh who sold apples to the sweet shop for they're apple crumble cakes "hey it an't my fault I'm such a big guy" the moderate harlequin eyed farmer chuckled taking a seat at the counter it's stool groaning under the big man's weight of a hundred twenty kilograms "ok ok you got me there anyways Cup Cake told me you and Pear Butter tied the knot a few days ago, is that true?" Carrot Cake inquired a moment later Pear Butter showed him the ring her husband had given her at they're wedding.

Carrot Cake's mouth fell open as he stared at the ring on Pear Butter's finger both shocked and happy for the new Mr. And Mrs. Apples "well color me impressed what made you two finally decide to get married?" the sweet shop owner smiled giving Bright Mac and Pear Butter congratulatory hugs "my dad was gonna move to Vanhoover and when I told Bright Mac he decided that we should elope so I would stay in Ponyville" Mrs. Apple explained hugging her husband's big bicep and gave him a kiss right on the lips "the only reason Cup Cake knew about it was because she was there as a witness" Mrs. Apples continued finding what her husband had done extremely romantic.

"That explains why she was making a wedding cake when I hadn't heard that anyone was getting married" Carrot Cake remarked glancing over at Cup Cake who had been manning the cash register the whole time "sorry Carrot Cake I didn't want to tell you cause I was worried someone would hear me and go and tell Granny Smith or Grand Pear about what Bright Mac and Pear Butter were up too" Cup Cake apologized to her boss as she rang up a customer "it's alright Cup Cake I get why you kept what you were doing secret but he did pay for that care right?" the pastry chef asked wanting to make sure his sweet shop hadn't been shorted.

"Of course he did I knew that if I had given Bright Mac the cake for free you'd get mad and you might fire me" Cup Cake quickly answered just as she was putting some bits into the till "I wouldn't of fired you Cup Cake you're the best assistant I have" the shop owner told his employee blushing slightly indicating to Bright Mac and Pear Butter that there was something going on between Carrot and Cup Cake "so what's up between you and Cup Cake?" Bright Macintosh asked leaning one of his heavily muscled arms on the countertop and made sure both Cakes could hear him "there's nothing going on between me and Cup Cake I mean" Carrot Cake replied not sure what to say with his employee within ear shot of him "come on Carrot don't lie you like Cup Cake" Bright Mac chuckled amused by how red his friends's faces were getting "hon stop teasing them" Pear Butter ordered her husband wanting to save her friend from being embarrassed even more "I'm just asking the man a question sugar cube" the heavily muscled farmer argued with his wife giving her a small lopsided smile.

"It isn't any of your business how Carrot Cake feels about Cup Cake" Mrs. Apples shot back seeing the opportunity to help her best friend get a boyfriend and maybe one day a husband "Pear Butter not you too" the light crimson with pale, light grayish crimson stripes baker's assistant cried terrified her friend was going to tell Carrot Cake how she felt for him "what don't you like Carrot Cake?" Pear Butter asked sitting next to her husband while staring over ate Cup Cake who was now looking down at her feet.

There was now an awkward silents between Carrot and Cup Cake while Bright Mac just continued to lean on the countertop watching the two interested to see what they did "well don't you?" the new Mrs. Apple asked her best friend again placing her elbows right next to the cash register and stared right into Cup Cake's brilliant rose colored eyes "I uh…I" the baker's assistant muttered softly never looking at Pear Butter, Bright Macintosh or Carrot Cake who's hand was hovering over the donuts he had been glazing waiting to hear what Cup Cake had to say.

Carrot Cake took a long deep breath putting the glazing brush he had been using next to the tray of donuts then he walked over to his assistant who took notice that he was coming towards her "hey um Cup Cake if you aren't doing anything on Thursday I was wondering if you wanna go see a movie or have dinner with me?" Carrot Cake inquired unable to stop the deep blush growing on his face.

"Holy Celestia he did it" Bright Mac and Pear Butter said at the same time they're jaws dropping at what they had just witnessed "sure Carrot Cake that sounds great" Cup Cake finally answered taking her boss's hand into her own "way to go buddy" Bright Mac cheered slapping the skinny man hard on the back which knocked him over "ow sorry Carrot" the big man apologized peaking over the countertop to see Carrot Cake holding his back while Cup Cake was kneeling next to him trying to help him "Bright Macintosh look what you did to poor Carrot Cake" Pear Butter chastised her husband running around the countertop to help while she started to worry Bright Mac might hurt her by accident while they had sex for the first time by using to much force in his thrusts.

"I didn't mean to hurt him" the farmer said sometimes forgetting just how strong he was compared to everyone else in town "I know honey but still you need to be more careful" Mrs. Apple told the big man as she helped Carrot Cake to his feet "I'm really sorry Carrot Cake" Bright Mac apologized to the other man again as the baker was put on a stool "it's ok I know you didn't mean too knock me right on my scrawny ass" Carrot Cake replied showing no hint of anger at being knocked over.

As Cup Cake went to the back of the shop where her and Carrot Cake's apartments were to get a bag of ice Pear Butter checked costumers out having helped Cup Cake when the Sugar Cube Corner was super busy or short handed "by the way congratulations Bright Mac I'm glad to see you were able to marry Pear Butter despite her dad not liking you" the sweet shop owner told the farmer still rubbing his aching backside "thanks to be honest I was worried for a second Pear Butter would go with her dad when he showed up at our wedding and told Pear Butter she had to come with him" Bright Mac replied having been over joyed that his wife had decided to stay with him.

"Who else besides Cup Cake knew that you two were getting hitched?" Carrot Cake inquired giving the newlyweds a suspicious look "the only other person who was at our wedding was the Mayor, if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous you didn't get to come to mine and Bright Macintosh's wedding?" Pear Butter stated laughing at how Carrot Cake denied the accusation "it's like I told you before I had to keep what I was doing secret hell Pear Butter didn't know till the last second" Bright Mac remarked smiling as he looked over at his wife.

A minute later Cup Cake came back with a dish rag full of ice and handed it to her boss who thanked her when she also gave him a couple tylenols "so how was he in the sack?" Cup Cake asked her best friend in a soft whisper so that Bright Mac and Carrot Cake didn't hear her "we haven't actually did it yet" Mrs. Apple answered blushing that she was admitting she hadn't consummated her marriage "don't worry about it Pear Butter you two don't need to rush" the baker's assistant said giving her friend a big hug before having to go back to work.

Bright Macintosh, Pear Butter, Carrot Cake and Cup Cake talked for another hour before the newlyweds left to head to the hat store Bright Mac had gotten his own hat "now we need to figure out what type of hat I should buy you" the mountain of a man said to his wife as he and Pear Butter walked around the house shop "why can't I just get a hat like yours?" Mrs. Apple asked but Bright Mac told her she should get a hat that mirror her personality like his own hat did.

Pear Butter didn't really understand what her husband meant but she trust him to find her a hat that would actually fit her "what about this one?" Pear Butter commented picking up a Buffalo Felt from one of the shelves and put it on "that's a nice one but why don't we keep looking to see what else they got" Bright Macintosh replied wanting to see all the cowboy hats before his wife picked one out.

The newlyweds searched around the store for a while before picking out a resistol straw cowboy hat that fit Pear Butter perfectly "now that's what I call a fantastic looking hat" Bright Macintosh smiled as he and his wife walked out of the hat shop "yeah I can actually see where I'm going now" Pear Butter stated running her fingers around the rim of her new hat feeling the fine fabric rub against her finger tips "hey it's not my fault my head is bigger then yours" the big man stated with a rye smile scooping his wife up into his heavily muscled arms and kissed her on the lips.

The couple made out for several minutes only breaking apart when they're lungs were screaming for some much needed air "I love you Pear Butter" Bright Mac cooed kissing his wife even deeper which she happily returned "I love you too Bright Macintosh" the curly brilliant gamboge haired farmer's wife replied with a soft loving voice lying her head in between her husband's thick muscled neck and his collarbone.

Bright Mac had no problem carrying his wife who only weighed at fifty five kilograms much lighter then he did weighing in at a impressive hundred twenty kilograms "how far do you think you could carry me if I asked you too?" Pear Butter asked her loving husband wrapping her arms around the big man's thick neck "probably as long as you wanted, I should get use to carrying you specially after you get pregnant with our first child not that I'm rushing you" Bright Mac answered wondering why his mind kept going back to having children "you won't have to carry me till later in my nonexistent pregnancy" Mrs. Apple told her husband making sure if anyone heard her they wouldn't think the real reason she and Bright Mac married was because she was pregnant with a illegitimate child.

"that might be a while from now cause I'm not sure if I'm quite ready to be a father" Bright Mac confessed to his wife who looked up into his moderate harlequin eyes "that's ok Bright Mac I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mother yet either" Pear Butter remarked knowing her mother in law wanted some grandchildren to carry on the Apple's bloodline and name.

The newlyweds headed back to Green Apple acres cause Bright Mac had chores to do and if he didn't get them done his mom would get angry with him "you look really good in that hat sugar cube" Bright Mac told his wife as they were walking out of Ponyville "thanks you don't look to bad either" Pear Butter giggled switching her hat with her husband's "uuuhh Sugar cube your hat is a bit small" the big man stated but Pear Butter just started laughing at how ridiculous her husband looked "ha ha ha ha very funny" Bright Macintosh laughed sarcastically switching his and his wife's hats back and then kissed Pear Butter.

As Bright Macintosh broke his kiss with Pear Butter he stared at the woman who meant more to him then his family's entire farm more then Equestria it's self the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with "why are you staring at me like that?" Pear Butter asked receiving a kiss as an answer but this time Bright Mac held his wife with one arm while his other hand moved up to Pear Butter's breasts and took hold of one of his wife's boobs "Bright Macintosh what the hell are you doing" Pear Butter gasped pushing her husband's face away from her and glared up at the big man "sorry sugar cube my damn hand must of grown a mind of it's own" the mountain of a man apologized having grabbed his wife's boob in hopes of getting her horny and wanting to have sex.

"We both know that's bull crap Macintosh" Pear Butter frowned having not removed her husband's massive callus hand from her boob "ok ok you caught me but can you blame me for trying?" the moderate harlequin eyed farmer admitted doing his best to massage Pear Butter's boob even though he had no experience in the act but his efforts did caused the young woman to let out a soft whimper letting Bright Mac know his clumsy attempts were working.

While Bright Macintosh massaged his wife's boob he kissed Pear Butter deeply wanting to show her how much he loved her "wait what if someone sees us acting like horny teenagers" Pear Butter remarked quickly slapping her husband's massive hand away and looked around to see if anyone was near by "oh come on sugar cube why should we care we're newlyweds it's expected of us to be unable to keep our hands off each other" Bright Mac replied grabbing his wife's ass and gave it a squeeze "you dirty bastard who said you could grab my butt?" the brilliant turquoise eyed young woman giggled giving the big man a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Hey I'm your husband as far as I see it I can grope you're fantastically round ass all I want" Bright Mac answered with a wide grin giving his wife's firm ass cheek a light slap "ooooooooooo that felt good do it again but a little harder" Pear Butter demanded feeling something she had never felt before and it was absolute lust for Bright Macintosh "uh ok" the big man agreed doing as his wife asked of him and spanked her again but with a little more force.

Pear Butter ordered her husband to spank her over four more times before she allowed her primal lust over take her and she locked her lips with Bright Mac's pulling his brilliant red hair causing both they're hats to fall to the ground "what in the world has gotten into you sugar cube?" Bright Macintosh asked only after Pear Butter broke their kiss "I don't know when you slapped my butt it must of unlocked all the years of suppressed sexual feelings I've had for you all these years" Pear Butter answered her brilliant turquoise eyes sparkling in a way Bright Mac had never seen before.

Bright Mac knew what Pear Butter was talking about he had been suppressing all his sexual urges for her since they were teenagers "so what should we do?" the moderate harlequin eyed man inquired not sure where he and Pear Butter could go to have sex without being seen "let's go to the rock no one knows where it is and we should have some privacy" Mrs. Apple explained clearly wanting to consummated they're marriage.

The two meter tall man looked up at the sun squinting his eyes from the bright sunlight hitting his weathered tan face and decided that it was to hot from him and Pear Butter to have sex at their secret spot "hey sugar cube maybe we should wait till later when it an't so hot and all the workers go home" the big man suggested not wanting to disappoint his wife but at the same time he was thinking of they're health and how if they stayed out in the sun to long without water they could suffer from extreme dehydration.

Pear Butter's face soured at the fact she was being forced to wait but she understood where her husband was coming from he was thinking of their health and safety "I'm sorry hon I know you really want to do it but it's to damn hot" Bright Mac apologized letting a deep scowl permeate his face "(sigh) it's ok Bright Mac" the curly brilliant gamboge haired farmer's wife replied knowing they had plenty of time to consummated their marriage.

The couple walked back up to the house finding Granny Smith sitting on the swinging chair on the porch knitting something "you two won't gone very long" the middle aged woman stated looking up from her knitting to her son and daughter in law with a curious stare "well I have chores I need to get done and I know you don't like it when I skip out on my work" Bright Mac replied kissing his wife goodbye before he headed off to the fields to help ready it for that year's crop "maybe I should go and help seeing that I live here now" Pear Butter said a hint of sadness in her voice as she thought about her own family's farm and how she wasn't allow to return there.

"Nonsense dear come sit with me Bright Macintosh and the others can handle the work while you settle in" Granny Smith insisted patting the seat next to her and gave Pear Butter a welcoming smile "besides I need to get to know you specially now that you're my daughter in law" Granny continued also wanting to apologize to Pear Butter for not being as welcoming as she should have been after the wedding.

Pear Butter sat down next to her mother in law taking off the hat Bright Mac had bought her but she didn't make eye contact with the older woman cause she wasn't sure what to say to her "Pear Butter I want to apologize for the way I treated you when you first moved in I should of invited you openly into the family specially after what your father did to you" the light grey haired middle aged woman told her new daughter in law putting down her needles and placed one hand on Pear Butter's lap "you don't need to apologize Granny Smith I get why you won't to happy when you found out I was marrying you're son I mean I was a Pear after all" the new Mrs. Apple replied formally denouncing all ties with her old family "you're still a Pear but you're an Apple too" Granny informed her daughter in law throwing one arm around Pear Butter and gave her a strong one arm hug.

The two women shared a long hug before breaking apart to watch some of the workers walk by pulling a cart carrying farm supplies "Pear Butter can I ask why you fell in love with Bright Mac?" Granny Smith asked wanting to know why her daughter in law married her son "there's lots of reasons I fell in love with Bright Macintosh" the brilliant turquoise eyed young woman answered listing off why she decided to say yes to Bright Mac's impromptu proposal "he's caring, loving, thoughtful and didn't care that I was from a rival family" Pear Butter explained her cheeks turning a light red as she told her mother in law why she loved her husband "Bright Mac has always been a lot like his father a hopeless romantic" Granny Smith smiled now missing her late husband who had died of yellow fever that had hit Ponyville five and a half years ago "I remember your husband he was a very nice man" Pear Butter replied recalling seeing her late father in law helping the elderly with things around they're houses for free.

"He always made time to help those who needed it" Granny stated with a grim smile clearly holding back some tears as she remembered the things she and her husband use to do when they started dating and after they got married "even my dad liked your husband even though he was a member of the Apple family" the new Mrs. Apple stated wishing she had gotten to know her father in law better before he passed away.

"My husband had an ability to befriend anyone he met, Pear Butter where did you get that hat?" Granny Smith said before noticing the resistol straw cowboy hat sitting atop of her daughter in law's head "oh Bright Mac bought this for me when we went into town" Pear Butter answered taking her hat off her head and handed it over to her mother in law who looked the hat over for a moment before giving it back "I was hoping he'd get you a nicer wedding present then just a hat don't get me wrong it's a thoughtful gift but I guess you can't blame Bright Mac not to know what to get you" the light grey haired woman slightly complained understanding that Pear Butter was the first and only woman her son had ever dated.

Later that day

The sun started disappearing behind the apple orchards when Bright Mac walked into the house after finishing his daily chores his brow and forehead covered in a sheet of sweat "ma, Pear Butter I'm home are you guys here?" the mountain of a man called out as he shut the front door behind him "we're in the kitchen" Granny Smith called back followed by the sound of Pear Butter and his mother laughing about something "what are you two up too?" the brilliant red haired man asked entering the kitchen to find his mom and wife sitting at the kitchen table talking about something.

"I was just telling your mom about some of the dates we went on" Pear Butter explained while playing with the rim of her hat "why didn't you tell me you carved yours and Pear Butter's cutie marks into a boulder" Granny Smith asked her son wondering how long it had taken Bright Mac to finish that extremely romantic gesture "actually yeah how long did it take you to do? It" Pear Butter asked as well wanting to know as much as her mother in law "it took me a couple weeks and it wasn't easy specially when I was trying to hide what I was up to from the both of you" Bright Mac answered telling the two women how after he had finished his chores he sneak out of the house to work on his secret project "oh Bright Macintosh"the new Mrs. Apple cooed rushing over to her husband and jumped into his arms to kiss him.

The newlyweds made out for a short while before they broke they're kiss and sat at the table "you've out shined any romantic thing your father has ever done you know that Bright Mac" Granny Smith told her only son kind of jealous at how romantic Bright Mac was with his wife "don't get me wrong your pa was planking romantic but he never put our cutie marks on a boulder" the middle aged lime haired woman continued telling Bright Mac and Pear Butter how her husband had carved their names in a tree a few months after they started dating.

"If pa had thought of it I'm sure he would of done it" Bright Mac stated taking off his hat and placed it next to his wife's "I doubt it you're pa was terrible at keeping secrets and would of told me about it as soon as he started" Granny Smith replied laughing at how bad her husband was at keeping things from her "it's a good thing Bright Mac didn't inherited that trade" Pear Butter giggled lying the side of her head on her husband's large bicep "eeyep" the big man agreed scratching his square chin and grinned.

Even when Bright Mac was sitting he still towered over his mother and wife and the chair he sat in creaked and groaned under the big man's weight threatening to break "ma I think I should make a custom dinner table chair for me cause I'm pretty sure if I put anymore of my weight on the chair it'll snap" Bright Mac told his mother using his legs to keep all his weight off his chair "oh no the last time you tried to make something your cousin fell out of a damn apple tree" Granny Smith said with a deep frown informing her daughter in law about how her son had made a ladder one of his cousins had asked him to make but having never made a thing in his life Bright Mac hadn't used enough nails and the ladder fell apart the first time Bright Mac's cousin used it breaking his arm in the process "come on ma it wasn't all my fault Red Delicious fell" Bright Macintosh argued with his mother unwilling to take the blame for his cousin's injuries.

"Bright Macintosh I can't believe you won't take any kind of responsibility for injuring your own cousin?" Pear Butter chastised her new husband who just gave her a innocent smile "just to let you know sugar cube Red Delicious is nearly eighty six kilograms" Bright Mac informed his wife and mother both of whom looked at each other then at the big man with disbelief "that doesn't excuse the fact you cocked up making a simple ladder, by the way why didn't you just let Red Delicious use the perfectly good ladder that's in the god damn barn?" Granny Smith said soon remembering there had been a ladder her husband had bought a year before he died.

Bright Macintosh didn't say anything for a moment trying to think of a good enough excuse that wouldn't end with him getting smacked with one of his mother's wooden spoons "well" Granny asked reaching for the bun in her light brilliant orange hair where she was using a couple spoons as makeshift hair pins "to be fair Red Delicious never asked me about the ladder in the barn" Bright Macintosh answered receiving a hard smack on one of his massive weathered tan hands "ow ma you can't go around hitting me I'm a grown ass man for Celestia sake!" the mountain of a man snapped at his mother who rewarded his outburst with another smack on the hand.

Pear Butter couldn't help but giggle as she watched her husband get smacked on the hand and cry out in pain "damn it sugar cube you an't supposed to laugh when you're husband is getting beaten like a rented mule" the brilliant red haired man snapped at his wife only to receive a hit on the head from his mother who told him not to ever yell at his wife "I an't yelling at her ma I was just telling Pear Butter she shouldn't laugh when her husband is getting beaten by his own mother" Bright Mac argued accidentally putting all his weight on his chair which broke causing the big man to hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Bright Mac are you ok?" Pear Butter asked afraid her husband had hurt his head when he fell "yeah I'm fine sugar cube" Bright Mac replied sitting up and let out a painful groan while holding the back of his head "you won't kidding about needing a stronger chair Bright Mac" Granny chuckled looking over the table to see her son sitting on the kitchen with Pear Butter by his side "told you so ma" the big man replied getting to his feet but didn't dare try and sit in another chair so he went and got a flat lead chest that had been in the Apple family for several generations "and what do you think you're doing with your great great grandmother's linen chest?" Granny Smith asked her only son who put the chest next to the dining table.

"I'm gonna use it as a chair till I can go into town and buy a chair strong enough to hold me" Bright Macintosh answered plopping himself onto the chest's led that gave in a couple centimeters "get your giant ass off that chest right now it's a family heirloom for Celestia's sake" Granny Smith shouted coming around the dining table to chase her son off the chest "where am I supposed to sit then?" the mountain of a man complained hiding behind his wife hoping she would protect him "go outside and get one of the stumps that's sitting by the house you oversized ox" the light brilliant orange eyed middle aged woman ordered pointing to the kitchen window that was over the sink.

Unwilling to face his mother's wrath and her dreaded wooden spoons Bright Macintosh walked outside to the side of his house where his family kept the logs they used to feed the fireplace in the winter "you need any help" Pear Butter asked having followed her husband who hadn't realized his wife had been behind him "nope I can handle this" Bright Mac answered his button up denim's sleeves rolled up showing off his sweat covered bicep and forearm.

"Oh wow I never realized just how big you're biceps were" Pear Butter said her voice laced with lust and desire "it's all thanks to years of hard work sugar cube" Bright Macintosh grinned now flexing both his biceps in order to turn his wife on and to show off a bit "I can see that" the now Mrs. Apple replied walking up to her husband and placed a hand on one of her husband's biceps .

Pear Butter let her fingers trace the veins protruding from her husband's bicep to where the muscle met the forearm "not bad" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman thought letting a short purr escape her throat "all that hard work has paid off nicely" Pear Butter told her husband stopping at his massive callus hand putting it on her cheek and let the hand caress the side of her face "it sure has" Bright Macintosh agreed using his other hand to make his wife face him and kissed Pear Butter on the lips while at the same time he lightly tossed the log he had been holding so he could hold his wife's face with both hands.

The couple made out for quite some time before they broke they're kiss "how about we go to our spot I'm sure my ma won't mind if we disappear for a while" Bright Mac suggested scooping his wife up in his arms and started for the apple orchard "she might come looking for us" Pear Butter informed her husband who told her that his mom would understand why they ran off.

The moon was waxing full enabling Bright Mac to see where he was going without the need for a flashlight "you really think your mom won't mind that we just up and wondered off?" Pear Butter inquired aloud hoping her mother in law wouldn't get angry with them "you kidding she probably figures we gone off to make her some grandkids" the big man laughed blushing cause that was what they were about to do and he was nervous about his first time "will you look at that moon" Pear Butter gasped when she saw how beautiful the moon was glowing in the night sky "yeah she sure is a beauty" Bright Mac agreed but he told his wife she was even more beautiful then the moon could ever be "you always were the best sweet talker" Mrs. Apple cooed kissing her husband who stopped cause he didn't want to accidentally run into a tree or trip over a rogue rock.

"I never told you this but your actually a great kisser" Pear Butter told her husband who cracked a big smile that went from ear to ear "I have you to thank for that" Bright Mac said kissing his new wife again but with more passion then the previous kiss "wait you've never kissed any other girl then me?" Pear Butter asked having thought Bright Mac had kissed at least one or two girls before they became an official couple "nope I've never kissed anyone else then you sugar cube" the mountain of a man answered kissing his wife for a third time while at the same time he started groping Pear Butter's firm round ass.

Pear Butter allowed her husband to grope and fondle her butt knowing that it was only the beginning of the most important night in not only her life but Bright Mac's as well "I have to tell you that I've been dreaming of the day we can really start living our lives together for so many years" Pear Butter almost cried with joy throwing her arms around her husband's neck.

"So you've been dreaming of the day we could have sex?, hell if I knew you wanted to do me so badly we could of had sex earlier" Bright Mac joked but he knew it wasn't that simple cause if Grand Pear had learned he had deflowered Pear Butter before they were married his father in law would blow his head off with a double barrel shotgun "it's not like that and you know it" Pear Butter laughed clearly having never been as happy as she was now with Bright Macintosh "I know I know I'm just pulling you're leg sugar cube" the brilliant red haired man smiled kissing his new wife one more time before heading off for they're secret spot again.

Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter's secret spot was a large clearing surrounded by both apple and pear trees that had a big boulder in it's center and on the boulder was an apple with a star in the middle of it and beside the first cutie mark was a jar of pear jam "well um here we are" Bright Mac stated in a overly nervous voice not hiding his anxiety "eeyep" Pear Butter agreed clearly just as nervous as her husband was feeling "so uh how should we start?" the heavily muscled farmer asked putting Pear Butter back onto her own feet and shift uncomfortably on the spot he stood "I guess we should take our clothes off"the farmer's wife remarked before unbuttoning her shirt and tossed it aside exposing the plain white bra that held back her b-cup breasts.

This was the first time Bright Macintosh had seen so much of Pear Butter's skin it wasn't as tan as her face but it was just as lovely "oh wow" the brilliant red haired man stuttered his square chin dropping like an anvil "stop staring at me like that" Pear Butter blushed covering her chest with her arms "sorry it's just wow" Bright Mac apologized now unbuttoning his own shirt but he kept fumbling with the stupid buttons, it wasn't long till the newlyweds were in nothing but they're underwear Bright Mac in his red and blue checker boxers while Pear Butter was wearing a white bra and white panties "you look beautiful you know that sugar cube" the big man told his wife who's whole body was glowing red "you really think so?" Pear Butter asked uncrossing her arms so she could unhook her bra exposing her bare breasts to her husband "and what about now?" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman smiled seeing that her boobs had literally hypnotized her husband.

Bright Macintosh let the large lump in his throat slide down his esophagus to the pit of his stomach not sure what he was supposed to do with the beautiful half naked woman standing in front of him or what he was supposed to do with himself "hehehe you should see your face Bright Mac it's so red it might as well be a tomato" Pear Butter laughed which caused her boobs to jiggle a little "let's start here" the brilliant turquoise eyed young woman giggled taking Bright Mac by the wrist and put one of the big man's massive hands on one of her boobs.

Pear Butter felt something poking her in the stomach so she looked down to see her husband's erection poking from his boxer shorts and from what she could tell the big man was packing an impressive specimen "damn Bright Macintosh is that a stack of apples in you're underwear or are you just happy to see me?" Pear Butter remarked hesitating for a few moments before grabbing Bright Mac's fully erect penis "Pear….Pear Butter" Bright Mac gasped at the sudden feeling of his wife taking hold of his manhood with one of hands.

"What you can grab my boob but it's not ok for me to grab your dick?" the new Mrs. Apple grinned tightening her grip and slowly moved her hand back and forth "n….no it's just the only person who ever touched my pecker was me" Bright Mac replied kind of ashamed he admitted to his wife that he masturbated "let me guess you were thinking of me the whole time?" Pear Butter stated with a rye grin knowing her husband wouldn't touch himself to anyone else but her "of course" Bright Mac answered lowering his other hand down to his wife's hip playing with the lining of her panties "I love you" Pear Butter cooed standing on her tip toes and kissed the man she loved "I love you too sugar cube" the moderate harlequin eyed farmer replied only breaking his kiss to speak those few words before he kissed Pear Butter again.

As the couple made out Bright Mac looped his fingers around the lining of Pear Butter's panties and slowly started pulling his wife's underwear drop stopping when he got to Pear Butter's thigh "and what in the world do you think you're doing Mr. Macintosh?" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman asked having felt her panties passing over her small patch pubic hair "isn't it obvious I'm trying to take things to the next level" Bright Mac said running his tongue over his lips which had gotten dried.

Not wanting to rush the experience of they're first time fore playing Pear Butter pulled her panties back up to her husband's frustration and surprise "what the hell sugar cube why you gonna and do that?" Bright Mac frowned trying to pull his wife's underwear down again but Pear Butter halted his progress with her own fingers "good things come to those who wait" Pear Butter explained with a sly smile indicating to her husband that if he waited the pay off would be worth it "come on Pear Butter don't make me wait" Bright Macintosh complained his frown deepening "it'll be worth the wait"the new Mrs. Apple cooed reaching into her husband's boxers and pulled his fully erect dick out.

Bright Macintosh stared down at his cock gently wrapped in his wife's thin girlish fingers not sure if he was imagining this or not "what happen to waiting?" the big man asked flabbergasted that his wife had hold of his manhood and it didn't seem like she planned to let go of it anytime soon "I said you had to wait I never implied I had to do the same" Pear Butter replied her voice overflowing with lust telling Bright Mac she had been thinking about this since the day they got married.

It was clear from Pear Butter's clumsy attempts she had no idea what she was doing but that didn't seem to matter to the brilliant turquoise eyed young woman she was going to jerk him off till Bright Macintosh came "ow don't pull down so hard sugar cube you got to use more finesse" the mountain of a man instructed his wife not wanting to intervene to much cause he wanted Pear Butter to learn to jack him off on her own "oops sorry Bright Mac I've never actually seen how to do this only heard about how to do it from some of my girlfriends back in high school" Pear Butter apologized easing up on her downward jerking motions.

"What did you and Cup Cake talk about back then?" Bright Mac laughed knowing it hadn't been Cup Cake who had told his wife about giving hand jobs to guys "wouldn't you like to know mister" Pear Butter giggled unwilling to divulge anything she and her best friend use to talk about when they were younger especially their sexual fantasies "ah come on sugar cube you can tell me I'm you're husband after all" the farmer tried to convince his wife but she refused to tell him which meant the big man would have to use unconventional methods to get Pear Butter to tell him what he wanted to know.

Bright Mac quickly put one of his massive hands in between Pear Butter's legs and pushed on the bottom of his wife's underwear earning a high pitch squeal from Pear Butter "wait are your panties supposed to be wet?" the brilliant red haired farmer asked looking at his wife confused by what he was feeling "oh my goodness yes it means I'm getting aroused" Pear Butter giggled finding it adorable her husband was so ignorant about women's bodies "oh well that's good" Bright Mac blushed feeling foolish that he didn't know more about sex "ok so besides touching you what else am I supposed to do?" Bright Macintosh asked unsure how to get his wife even more aroused then she was now "you have to move your fingers back and forth along my vagina" Pear Butter instructed feeling a sudden jolt of pleasure rush up her spine when Bright Mac did as he was told "ooooohhhh yeah like that" the brilliant turquoise eyed young woman moaned shuttering when her husband continued rubbing her pussy lips.

Even though his attempts to physically pleasure his wife were clumsy Bright Mac continue to play with Pear Butter's lower lips wanting to her to be fully aroused for when they decided to have sex "your doing…great…..but…..a…little harder" Pear Butter purred wanting to encourage her husband to do the best he could with what little knowledge he had "you sure sugar cube?" Bright Macintosh asked concern his effort wouldn't as good as his wife was letting on "ye…yeah keep….go…go…going" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman answered her words kept getting caught in her throat each time her husband ran his thick callus fingers over her vagina.

Bright Mac pushed his pointer finger into his wife's cervix causing Pear Butter to almost scream at the top of her voice but she covered her mouth to muffle her scream "does that feel good?" Bright Macintosh asked pulling his fingers out of his wife's pussy and moved her panties aside to allow him full access to Pear Butter's cervix "damn sugar cube you sure have a tight vagina" the heavily muscled farmer said to his wife who's cervix hugged the crap out of his fingers.

"And just think it's all yours" Pear Butter whispered into her husband's ear planting a series of small kisses on Bright Mac's ear and down his neck "lucky me" the brilliant red haired man reply cheerfully adding just a little more speed to his fingering his pointer and middle fingers now drenched in Pear Butter's personal juices.

Wanting to get his wife even more aroused Bright Mac laid Pear Butter flat on the soft grass next to the boulder never removing his fingers from his wife's vagina "what are you up too mister Macintosh?" Pear Butter asked her brilliant turquoise eyes locked with Bright Mac's moderate harlequin eyes "your have to wait and see" the big man replied now massaging Pear Butter's right boob which was soft and malleable "boy howdy you're nipples are as hard as a rock" Bright Mac chuckled before placing the right nipple in between his teeth and very lightly pulled on the tit.

Pear Butter's legs bucked and jerked from the amazing feeling of her husband fingering her and pulling on her titie at the same time "oh…...sweet…Celestia" Pear Butter gasped unsure how long she could keep herself from coming "fas….faster" the horny young woman ordered now playing with the boob her husband wasn't massaging "as you wish" Bright Macintosh cooed doing as his wife requested and started pumping his fingers as fast as he could till Pear Butter climaxed all over his hand and forearm drenching them in her vaginal juices.

Only once he was sure Pear Butter was done orgasming did Bright Macintosh pull his fingers out of his wife's vagina "boy howdy I didn't think you would cum so hard" Bright Mac smiled his pointer and middle fingers dripping with Pear Butter's pussy juices "I…...guess…...I forgot…to….mention I'm…..a….squirter" Pear Butter breathed heavily her perfect breasts heaving up and down having not come down from her sex high yet "that something you could of told me about before we started" the mountain of a man joked slowly running his fingers over Pear Butter's small patch of pubic hair that was just over her still hard clit.

Bright Mac pinned Pear Butter to the ground and kissed her deeply letting her boobs push up against his heavily muscled chest making sure he didn't put all his weight on his wife not wanting to crush the woman he loved "so uh what do we do now?" the big man asked knowing exactly what they were supposed to do next but he was nervous about sticking his dick inside his wife "well I guess we could have sex" Pear Butter suggested her whole body shaking "yeah I guess that would be the next step wouldn't it" Bright Mac agreed sitting up and looked just as nervous as his wife was.

Pear Butter sat up as well covering her breasts with her arms and looked into her new husband's loving moderate harlequin eyes "I guess we hadn't considered how scared we'd be when we finally decided to consummate our marriage" Bright Mac attempted to laugh off but neither he or Pear Butter laughed at the poorly executed joke "sorry I thought if I could make you laugh it would ease the tension" the brilliant red haired farmer continued now wishing he hadn't made the stupid joke.

"It's ok Bright Mac I get you're just as nervous as I am" Pear Butter told her husband wrapping her arms around her husband's thick heavily muscled neck and pulled him downward so she could kiss him "I love you Bright Mac and I want to consummate our marriage" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman cooed leaning backwards with her husband following her.

After taking off his wife's panties Bright Mac took several deep breaths taking his fully erect penis in one of his callus hands and lined his large member up with Pear Butter's soaking wet vagina "oh sweet Celestia what if I can't give Pear Butter the satisfaction she wants" the farmer thought gulping multiple times as he very slowly pushed his dick inside his wife who let out a long moan "you ok sugar cube?" the big man asked Pear Butter now feeling what could only be his wife's hymen rubbing against the tip of his penis "yeah now…what?" Pear Butter replied but she saw that her husband wasn't as sure what was next.

"I'm not really sure, what did that teacher back in middle school tell us when we were in that sex ed class?" Bright Macintosh frowned lightly poking Pear Butter's hymen with the tip of his cock "uuuuumm I think you're supposed to break the hymen?" Pear Butter commented bracing herself by grabbing a hand full of grass "oh yeah ok her…here I go" Bright Mac stated letting out a long sigh as he pulled halfway out then thrusted himself back in ripping Pear Butter's hymen apart.

Pear Butter screamed at the top of her voice as she felt the unbelievable pain of having her hymen broken "oh Celestia I'm sorry Pear Butter I'm sooo sorry" Bright Mac repeatedly apologized pulling out and saw small streams of blood oozing out of his wife's vagina telling him Pear Butter was no longer a virgin and it was all thanks to him "you don't need to apologize Bright Mac I should of expected that having my hymen broken would be painful" Pear Butter told her husband who was clearly on the edge of breaking down in tears.

"Bright Mac I know you would never hurt me on purpose and I'm so happy I could give you my virginity so please don't cry" the new Mrs. Apple cooed to the big man hugging him the best she could but she couldn't get her arms all the way around her husband's heavily muscled body "I'm sorry sugar cube for ruining this special moment by crying like a baby" Bright Mac once again apologized now blushing for the way he acted after breaking his wife's hymen "it's ok " Pear Butter smiled kissing her new husband one more time before she laid back on the ground using her pointer finger to urge Bright Mac to join her and he did without any argument.

When Bright Macintosh put his penis back into Pear Butter's vagina he could immediately feel his wife's pussy muscles hugging and constricting around his dick and it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt in his entire life it was like he was fucking a warm wet cloud "holy shit sugar cube" the brilliant red haired farmer gasped hoping to Celestia he didn't cum right away and ruin this special moment in his and Pear Butter's lives "I…...know….this feels…amazing" Pear Butter agreed not yet use to having something so large inside her.

Soon the clearing was filled with the sounds of the two lovers "yes….oh Celestia" Pear Butter screamed as her husband stopped going slow and began to really hump her "oh…...Celestia…..this….feels fucking….amazing" the new Mrs. Apple cried as Bright Mac's balls slapped against her ass "I…..know….how….you feel….you're…cunt…is….really…..really tight" Bright Macintosh growled putting both hands on his wife's hips to allow him to go deeper into Pear Butter.

Bright Mac bucked at his wife's vagina with long powerful strokes his balls slapping against Pear Butter's sexy plump ass "I….love…you…...Pear Butter" the farmer told his wife in a hard pant between his hard humps and ass slaps "I…..love you….too….Bright Macintosh " Pear Butter grunted doing her best not to give into the pleasure of having sex with her husband "Celestia…you're…tits…are so…fucking…soft" Bright Mac panted heavily playfully squeezing and massaging his wife's breasts "thanks" was all Pear Butter could manage to occupied with getting the crap plowed out of her.

For twenty five solid minutes Bright Mac fucked the shit out of his wife "lets change…..position" Pear Butter suggested between her heavy pants "ok sure" Bright Mac replied letting his wife choose the sexual position which had the big man taking his wife from behind while Pear Butter was on her hands and knees "fuck….me like a….bitch" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman ordered her husband who had one hand massaging her right boob while Bright Mac's other callus hand was playing with her clit "you….have…a real…foul…mouth…when you're….horny" the only male member of the Apple family stated his moderate harlequin eyes looking over his wife's flawless skin and perfect ass.

Pear Butter didn't respond to Bright Mac's statement she was in the throws of another orgasm her whole body jerking from the powerful climax "slow…..down…..sugar cube you're…...gonna…..make me…..cum…..to…..soon" the heavily muscled man grunted quickly halting his humping to keep himself from blowing his load "speaking of when I cum you want me to pull out or keep it in?" Bright Mac asked after he was able to catch his breath "you…...can cum inside….me…..I'm your…...wife….and I want to…...know what…..it feels like…...to….have you're….seamen rush inside me" Mrs. Apple replied once she had finally came down from her orgasm.

Bright Mac wasn't sure how long he could keep himself from climaxing but it didn't matter to the big man it was going to feel so good to release his seed into Pear Butter's womb instead of onto her back "how much longer my pussy is getting raw" the young woman panted her vagina walls now starting to hurt "just a little more" Bright Mac replied holding tight to his wife's hips so he could bury his cock deep inside her till he finally hit his limit and came releasing his load into Pear Butter's birth canal.

Once he was sure he had no more cum inside his balls Bright Mac let go of Pear Butter's hips and fell forward exhausted from the vigorous sex he and his wife just had "Macintosh get off" Pear Butter barked not having enough strength in her arms and legs to push her heavily muscled husband off her "sorry" Bright Mac apologized rolling off Pear Butter and sat up against the boulder breathing hard and covered in sweat.

Pear Butter sat up against her husband lying her head on his muscled chest "that was the most amazing thing I've ever done in my entire life" Pear Butter smiled to tired to care that if someone walked by they would see her and Bright Mac naked and that her vagina was clearly leaking seamen "eeyep" was all Bright Mac could manage just as worn out as his wife was but he was able to cover they're genitals before he and Pear Butter fell asleep under the star filled sky.

Many years later

Grand Pear stood in front of a pair of graves one reed Bright Macintosh loving husband, father and loyal friend while the other grave reed Pear Butter loving wife, wonderful mother and outstanding friend "I'm so sorry Pear Butter I should have been a better father, I shouldn't of let my hatred for the Apples blind me to the fact Bright Mac truly loved you" the elderly man apologized to his daughter plagued with guilt that the last time he had seen his only child he had been so angry that he disowned her.

As the old man stared at his daughter and son in law's grave he hadn't noticed someone walking up behind him "I was wondering where you wondered off too" a woman's voice said causing Grand Pear to whip around thinking somehow Pear Butter had returned from the grave only to come face to face with his granddaughter Applejack who was wearing Bright Mac's stetson hat like she always did "you ok grandpa Pear?" the pale, light grayish olive haired young woman asked her grandfather who had tears in the corners of his brown eyes "yeah I thought you were you're mother for a second you look so much like her" Grand Pear answered quickly wiping away the tears stinging his eyes.

"Granny use to tell me the same thing back when I was younger" Applejack smiled now standing beside her grandpa and stared down at her parents's graves "can you blame her" Grand Pear stated putting one arm around Applejack's shoulders so the two of them could pay respect to Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter who was watching them from the great beyond.

The End

I want to thank imjustlilehumphery's for spell and grammar checking.


End file.
